


Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

by RedThePear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThePear/pseuds/RedThePear
Summary: Two enemies by duty turned companions by circumstance share a moment of mutual pining in the Captain's cabin.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicFishHook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/gifts).



> Hello there, I hope you like this piece! Apologies, the scan turned out weird so it isn't as dark as the original was (still readable but kind of a bummer)  
> I had a lot of fun working out the composition and the costumes (yes, I used a Royal Navy uniform for Javert.... oops. It's such a beautiful uniform though) and illustrating The Pining(TM). Can't wait for you to see it!


End file.
